


Destiel Port Christmas Song's Challenge

by JenSpinner



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Army Dean Winchester, Castiel (Supernatural) as Santa Claus, Christmas, Clueless Castiel, Damn-it Gabriel, Destiel Port Christmas Song's Challenge, Drag Queens, Emotional Castiel (Supernatural), Flirty Dean Winchester, Gifts, Husbands, Love Confessions, M/M, Sweet Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21649738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenSpinner/pseuds/JenSpinner
Summary: Fics or prompts created from a selection of Christmas songs.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 20
Kudos: 41





	1. Santa Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Eartha Kitt - Santa Baby 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mk_GmhD053E&list=PL-zHYvFyosVuA1CqxtDvgZq2AH8IGhius&index=8&t=0s

Castiel scratched at his chin, the beard itched against his skin like no one’s business. Wisps of long white hair kept getting in his eyes as he bent over to place presents under the oddly decorated Christmas tree. Car air fresheners and hex bags being just some of the unusual items that dangled from the trees branches. 

“Hey, Santa... baby.” 

Castiel jumped as though he’d actually been caught in some stranger’s house, where he shouldn’t be, then he relaxed as he recognised the voice that had spoken, Dean. He turned around, his large red coat knocked a bauble off a branch next to him and it bounced a few times across the floor away from him. 

Castiel’s eyes met Dean’s from across the living room of the bunker and he stretched out his arms, “Well?” he questioned with a gummy smile. 

“Nice suit,” smirked Dean, stepping forward and putting the glass of whiskey in his hand down on the coffee table, “You know that Jacks sleeping, right?” 

“I do, but this was just in case he woke up…” said Castiel, he so wanted to make Jack’s first Christmas something joyful for him to look back on fondly. If that meant renting a stupid Santa suit and leaving ‘snowy’ footprints at the door of the bunker, then that’s what he’d do. He’d bought mince pies, he’d filled stockings and hung them over the radiators (melting the chocolates inside them within minutes but they would make that fun discovery in the morning), he’d left a carrot with a bite mark on a plate near the Christmas tree… and a glass of… oh…

“Are you drinking Santa’s whiskey?” he asked frowning at Dean suddenly. 

“I’ll replace it.” said Dean with a grin, “You do know that even if Santa was real, he wouldn’t be able to get into the bunker without being detected and we’d probably shoot him, right?” 

“You’re heading for a one way trip onto my naughty list.” said Castiel, not realising the way his words could be taken. Dean however, quirked an eyebrow, seemingly interested. 

“Oh, and what happens to people who go on your naughty list Cas?” Dean asked eyes glinting as he stepped closer.

“Well, they don’t get any presents for one thing. They…” at the look on Dean’s face, Castiel realises he has missed some double meaning somewhere… he looked down at himself, huge white beard, ridiculously oversized pants and coat, big shiny gold belt, black boots, a floppy red and white hat… He frowned and looked back up at Dean, “Really Dean? You think I’m hot as Santa?” 

“I think you’re hot, whatever you’re wearing… or not wearing,” smiled Dean, “Need help emptying that huge sack you’ve got there?”

Castiel shook his head in amusement, “You’re sure that Jack is asleep?”

Dean’s grin widened, “I wouldn’t lie to Santa.” 

“And Sam?” 

Dean rolled his eyes, “Yes, Sam is asleep.”

“Alright,” Castiel put down his bag of Christmas gifts and moved away from Dean to sit in a comfortable armchair, “Why don’t you come and sit on Santa’s lap and tell me what you want for Christmas?”    
  



	2. All I Want For Christmas Is You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mariah Carey - All I Want For Christmas Is You
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A9eo-Dgf1EA&list=PL-zHYvFyosVuA1CqxtDvgZq2AH8IGhius&index=8

“Alright, hunny it’s time to fabulize you…”

Dean downed the shot in front of him and then took a deep breath as he stared at his reflection in the mirror in front of him, “I’m ready, let’s do this.” 

https://archiveofourown.org/works/21649738/chapters/51625390/edit#

Weeks of secret planning. Learning the song. Making new friends. Picking out the perfect outfit. It was finally, show time... 

***

**Two Hours Later.**

Gabriel, Sam and Castiel walk into the bar, ‘Busty Boys and Ladies Toys’ and looked around with confused expressions. 

“Are you sure this is where Dean wanted to meet?” asked Sam with wide eyes as a man wearing tight leather pants passed, giving him a flirty wink and an eyebrow wiggle. 

“This was the address he gave me,” said Castiel, checking his texts once again. He looked back up and nodded.

Gabriel suddenly gasped and his hand flew over his mouth, “Oh crap…” 

Sam and Castiel turned to him sharply with matching frowns, “What?” asked Sam eyes narrowing at Gabriel. 

Gabriel’s face was bright red as he stared at them, “I think I know why we are here… and I, er… this might be my fault.”

Just as Sam was about to ask Gabriel what he’d done now. The lights on the stage lit up, green, red and gold lights and a twinkling Christmas Tree adorned with fake snow and topped with a male angel in a mini skirt and bra. A voice suddenly rang out over the bar and the three friends quickly found a table and sat down, Gabriel flashing Sam and Castiel sheepish apologetic looks. 

“Alright ladies and gentle-ladies, it’s time for the main event, please put your hands together for Miss Dee Chester.”

The crowd cheered loudly. Sam and Castiel exchanged worried looks as Gabriel bit his lip to fight a wide smile. 

“It’s not…” Sam started.

“It can’t be…” Castiel shook his head. 

“Oh, but it is…” Gabriel gasped and pointed up to the stage and there was Dean. 

Dean, wearing false eyelashes, a huge blonde wig tied up with a tinsel bow, he was wearing a tiny Miss Santa Claus outfit and white stockings. His face was thick with makeup and glitter and his platform boots added several inches to his height. 

“My eyes…” said Sam weakly as he stared up at his brother. 

Around Dean were three other drag Queens, each in a matching green elf’s outfit. One of them tapped on a Glockenspiel as ‘All I Want For Christmas Is You’ - by Mariah Carey, started playing. Another beat at a drum as the third strummed at a guitar. A spot light found Dean, at centre stage and looking slightly nervous as he took hold of the microphone. His eyes found Castiel, who tilted his head at him in a confused question, Dean smiled and began singing…

“I don’t want a lot for Christmas… There is just one thing I need…” 

Castiel flashed a smile, “Oh my god…”

Sam frowned, “What… is, what is happening?” 

Gabriel laughed, “Dean asked me what he should do for Cas for Christmas… I told him you like drag…” 

“Gabriel!” snapped Castiel turning to his brother, “You didn’t think to clarify that it was drag racing?!” 

Gabriel couldn’t take his eyes off the stage, he shrugged, “I didn’t think he’d… I didn’t… I thought he’d understood.”

“Damn it Gabriel,” hissed Sam, “I can never un-see this you know?” 

Castiel frowned at his friends and turned back to the stage to watch Dean, his heart fluttered with warmth that Dean had gone to all this trouble to do something for him, even if he’d misunderstood, the thought behind was all that mattered to Castiel. It was so sweet and Castiel would definitely be showing Dean how much he appreciated it when he got him home, glitter be damned. 

Dean was really going for it on the stage now, dancing around and singing loudly, encouraged by the sight of Castiel smiling up at him. The crowd of drag Queens next to the stage were screaming and cheering for him. Egging him on. 

The high notes were admittedly - awful, but it only made the crowd cheer even louder. Castiel watched wide eyed as his boyfriend strutted his stuff around the stage, clearly enjoying himself and all earlier nerves forgotten. Dean was a natural performer, and… the outfit wasn’t awful. The wig and makeup would have to go, but Castiel found himself picturing Dean in little Christmas panties, of red and gold an he bit his lip wondering if Dean would wear some for him at home.

The song was nearing the end and Dean made sure to find Castiel’s eye and lock into his gaze, singing directly to him…

“I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know… make my wish come true… Baby, all I want for Christmas is… YOU…” With the last word Dean throws up his hand and points out Castiel, who blushes as a dozen or so drag Queens all come running over to him and throwing glitter at him. 

He bites back a smile and finds Dean’s eyes, Dean grins back at him and mouth’s, “I love you” 

“I love you.” Castiel mouths back before shaking glitter from his hair.


	3. 12 Days Of Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 12 Days Of Christmas Misha Collins
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yntSd14uWPE&list=PL-zHYvFyosVuA1CqxtDvgZq2AH8IGhius&index=10

Castiel frowned down at the crumpled list in his hand, how did people find these things for each other and what was the point? This list was utterly ridiculous, he decided as he sighed heavily, rubbing his palms over his eyes. This was stupid, how on earth was giving someone these things considered to be a declaration of true love? Surely, just telling the person how you feel about them would be enough? Which would be fine, if only he could actually muster the braviary to walk up to Dean and tell him… Which apparently he could not. 

So, instead of plucking up some courage and just speaking to Dean, here he was working on the list of ‘true love’ gifts. Where the hell was he going to find ‘Ten Lords a Leaping’? And ‘Eight Maids a Milking’ was problematic, did that mean he had to bring eight cows too? Or maybe goats - he reasoned. The poem wasn’t specific and goats can be milked, easier to transport than cows too. 

He set about getting the easiest items first, five golden rings, no problem. He walked right into a jewlery store and purchased five simple gold bands. Next he went to a garden centre and bought a small pear tree, he took these items back to the bunker and hid them in the huge underground garage. He moved some of the cars from one side of the room to the other so that he could set up pens for the animals, one for the goats, one for the chickens and geese, one for the swans, one for the partridge, turtle doves and calling birds. 

After setting up the enclosures, he went about finding the animals. It wasn’t easy but he managed it. Bringing them all back and sneaking them into the garage of the bunker with Sam and Dean none the wiser. Once the animals were all settled and fed, Castiel took out his list once more… This was where things got really, really tricky. 

He was fairly certain that kidnaping people was going to piss off the Winchesters, but how the hell else was he going to get ‘ten lords a leaping’ or ‘nine ladies dancing’? If he had any money, he’d offer to pay them, but he’d spent the last of the money he’d had on the geese, saving them from being the centre piece on someone's dinner table this Christmas, surely that was a good thing? 

Maybe saving the geese and kidnaping all these people would kind of even out his karma? He’d let the people go again afterwards anyway, so if anything, his karma should be good, right? He decided not to dwell on it, opting instead on finding some dancing ladies. 

Nine ladies later and Castiel on a roll, the Irish dancers of shamrock academy had been scared and weepy at first, but once Castiel had explained to them that he had no intention of hurting them and would let them go again soon, they calmed down - a little. All they had to do was perform a little dance for Dean to prove to him that Castiel loved him and they’d be free to go. The eight ‘maids’ were more troublesome, since the term ‘maids’ was fairly outdated, Castiel had opted for ladies that worked on farms, these women weren’t weepy, they were pissed off. A couple actually trying to fight Castiel and demand he return them home, in the end he mojo’ed a few of them unconscious and laid them in the backseats of some of the cars in the garage, so as not to re-alarm the ladies dancing. 

For the drummers drumming and pipers piping, Castiel snatched them from a marching band performing for a Christmas concert. He took to the microphone, apologising to the crowds and assuring everyone that he would return them soon. 

The Lords, were actually a hell of a lot easier than he’d thought. The elderly men were little trouble and once settled in the garage with a cup of tea and a comfortable chair, several of them fell asleep. There wasn’t going to be much ‘leaping’ but Castiel reasoned that having them should be enough. A couple of them got a little excited by some of the cars, marvelling in delight at the Men of Letters vintage automobiles, not leaping, but close enough as far as Castiel was concerned.

He was done. One final check on everyone, one final sweep up of animal mess and his surprise for Dean was ready. 

Some of the ladies dancing wished him good luck, some of the farmers told him where to stick it, but he didn't mind he reasoned that you couldn’t win over everyone. He just wanted to win over Dean. He hoped he’d done enough to show the hunter just how important he was to him…

Castiel led Dean to the garages feeling nervous. He handed Dean a card as he entered the garage. 

Dean’s mouth dropped open in surprise as he took in the sight before him, Castiel actually had to stop him reaching for his gun. He nodded to the card in Dean’s hand, watching as Dean people the Christmas card from the envelope and read it aloud, 

“To Dean, from Cas… 

On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love sent to me:

Twelve Drummers Drumming

Eleven Pipers Piping

Ten Lords a Leaping

Nine Ladies Dancing

Eight Maids a Milking

Seven Swans a Swimming

Six Geese a Laying

Five Golden Rings

Four Calling Birds

Three French Hens

Two Turtle Doves

and a Partridge in a Pear Tree

Merry Christmas. Love Castiel.” 

Dean looked from the card to Castiel’s face, “True love?” he asked quietly, Castiel nodded.

Dean took a shaky breath then his eyes scanned over the room, taking in the pissed off looking farmers, the ladies dancing, the marching bands drummers and pipers (flautists) playing a Christmas tune and looking a mixture of scared and confused. He looked over the snoozing lords, including the one who’d broken away from his designated group and was now eyeing up the impala, his eyes widened at the seven large swans honking angrily and beating their wings, he took in the whole room with a stunned and disturbed expression, before his eyes came back to look at Castiel’s face. 

The angels eyes were full of panic at Dean’s expression. Dean blinked at him, he had been about to get angry, to start shouting at Castiel but then the angels desperate face had squashed his anger in one go. ‘How like Castiel to take that damn song so literally’ thought Dean and suddenly it all seemed so hysterical. 

Dean’s face split into a wide smile and he suddenly threw his whole body back and laughed. He reached out an arm, grabbing wildly for Castiel so he didn’t lose his balance, he laughed and laughed, until his sides hurt. 

He turned to Castiel and took his shoulders in his hands, “Never, never change Cas.” 

The angel relaxed at the fondness in Dean’s tone, “Do you… do you like it?” 

Dean chuckled, “I’ll certainly never forget this, although you realise you’re going to have to get all these people home, right?” 

Castiel nodded, “Of course, yes.” 

“But first…” said Dean fixing Castiel with a suddenly more serious expression, “Did you mean it? You love me?” 

Castiel smiled, “Of course I do, it’s you. I always have, Dean.” 

“Well, that’s good, because I have your gift here. It’s a little smaller…” Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out a sprig of mistletoe. He turned back to Castiel, “Do you know what this is?” Castiel nodded and Dean stepped closer, he raised the mistletoe in his hand over their heads, “Good, cause I’m going to kiss you now.”

“I might be bad at it.” whispered the angel, looking suddenly shy. 

“I’d take the worst kiss with you over than the best kiss with anybody else, any day.” smiled Dean as he closed the gap between them. Their lips slotted together and the crowd in the garage cheered, even the angry farmers ‘Aww’ed’. 

Suddenly, Castiel pulled back with wide eyes and a shocked expression on his face, “Damn, I forgot the French Hens!”


	4. Have yourself a merry little Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have yourself a merry little Christmas Jensen Ackles
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_W7b7Aq9tyQ&list=PL-zHYvFyosVuA1CqxtDvgZq2AH8IGhius&index=9

Castiel clicks the ‘play’ button again, it’s the ninth or tenth time he has listened to it now. The soft strumming of the guitar begins, quickly followed by Dean’s voice. Singing out smooth, soothing notes. Just for him. 

_‘Have yourself a merry little Christmas, let your heart be light…’_

The snow outside is light and fluffy in the greying sky, the fireplace in front of him crackles and pops with flickering flames, warming his toes beneath his thick socks. He pulls the fleece tartan patterned blanket around him and lets his eyes slip closed as his husband’s voice washes over him. He remembers trying to convince Dean - repeatedly, that his voice was beautiful. He remembers how shy Dean had been about it at first, he smiles to himself as he remembers Dean presenting him with a box of tapes, because of course Dean wouldn’t use a Cd. 

Castiel remembers feeling his heart break when he played the first tape, the day after Dean had left. A simple slow love song, that Castiel had listened to everyday for two weeks before moving on to the next tape. He wanted to make the tapes last, he wasn’t sure when Dean would be home, he wanted to spread them out. 

Hearing Dean’s voice, while he was miles away - fighting for his country, hurt and healed him at the same time. He missed him so much that it was as though he was missing a part of himself. He felt a very real physical pain cutting into his chest as he thought about the danger Dean could be in. And a very real reassurance as Dean’s voice sang to him - that Dean would be fine. He’d come home and they would be together again. He had to come home. 

Now, months later, it was Christmas Eve and he was listening to the tape Dean had labeled ‘Merry Christmas to my Angel’. He had never missed Dean more, he just wanted to curl up in bed with him, to hear him breathing softly next to him, to trace his fingers over his skin and count those beautiful freckles that littered Dean’s shoulders. He wanted to smell Dean’s homely scent, breath in deeply at his husbands neck and just bask in his warmth. 

He wanted to wrap his arms around him as Dean made them coffee in the morning, like he used to. He wanted to press his lips against Dean’s neck, closing his eyes and secretly thanking whichever God it had been that had seen fit to bring them together. He wanted to see the smile that reached Dean’s eyes when Castiel told him he loved him. He wanted to hear Dean softly saying those words back to him. 

The song finished and Castiel opened his eyes, rewinding the tape and pressing play again, he allowed himself to get lost again in memories of his husband. He remembered the night they had spent together before Dean had had to leave, he remembered Dean kissing his throat and telling him how much he loved him, how he was so grateful that he had him and how he’d come running back to him as soon as he could.

He remembered how they had made love in front of the fireplace on a mess of blankets and pillows. He smiles as he remembers watching Dean sleep, his face illuminated by the dimming embers of the fire. He remembers with sadness, whispering to Dean as he slept that he didn’t want him go, how he couldn’t bare the thought of losing him, how he would do anything, give anything, if only Dean would say, he’d stay. 

He wipes his hand over his face, flicking away the tears of loneliness, his eyes fall on to the framed photo of Dean on the mantel. Sniffing he wipes his face again, smiling back sadly at his husbands image. A picture from their honeymoon, Dean looking so tanned and handsome. The exotic sun beaming down on him not giving off anywhere near as much light and warmth as Dean’s own beaming smile. 

The song ends and Castiel places the cassette player down on the table next to him. He takes a deep breath and pushes himself up from the couch, wrapping the blanket around his shoulders, he walks up to the fire and adds another log. Watching as a few sparks fly up from where he’d disturbed the burning sticks. 

Sighing heavily he turns away from the fire and picks up his empty mug from the table, padding through the wooden cabin, passing the bare Christmas tree on the way to the kitchen, his eyes glance at the tree briefly as he passes it, it’s nakedness another reminder of Dean’s absence. Since they had been together, they had always decorated their Christmas tree together. 

The box of decorations was pushed neatly under the tree - waiting for Dean’s return, next to one single present. Wrapped perfectly, with bright red and gold shiny paper, tied with string and laiden with a chunky label that simply read ‘To Dean x’. 

Reaching the sink, Castiel rinsed out the mug and put it on the counter. It was getting late now, another coffee would keep him awake all night, so instead he warmed up some milk, flavouring it with a pinch of cinnamon. He took the pan from the stove when the milk had warmed and poured into his mug carefully. He frowned as he felt an icy chill breathe over him. 

With trembling hands he placed the pan on the counter, shaking slightly as he turned toward the door. It clicked closed as his eyes fell on the outline of snowy boot prints on the matt, the dumped duffel bag on the floor. The thick, wet coat being slung over the banister at the bottom of the stairs… 

And then… two freezing cold hands are engulfing his face, the flash of beautiful green eyes, the feel of cool, chapped lips pressing firmly against his own… That scent that was so entirely, Dean. 

Castiel lets out a slight sob and Dean pulls back from him, his eyes searching his face with concern. 

“Cas? I thought you’d be happy, why are you crying?” 

Castiel smiles as one of Dean’s thumbs brush over his cheek, wiping away the tears, “I am happy Dean, that’s why I’m crying…” 

Dean relaxes and he smiles again, leaning forward to press kisses all over Castiel’s face, letting go of his face and wrapping his arms around Castiel tightly. Castiel shifts, freeing his arms from Dean’s grip and brings up the blanket around them both. They sink to the floor together, right in the middle of the kitchen. Both mixing tears with laughter as they kiss and hold each other. 

“I can’t believe you’re really here…” whispers Castiel as he works loose the top button to Dean’s uniform shirt.

“I wanted it to be a surprise…” breathes Dean against Castiel’s neck as he tugs the blanket from his husbands shoulders and lets it drop to the floor, “I’ve only known a couple of weeks, and I just… I wanted to surprise you.”

“Well, you did.” smiled Castiel as he worked Dean’s belt loose. Dean trying to toe off his boots, unsuccessfully, he groans and sits up, tugging angrily at the boot laces before finally freeing them and tossing them across the kitchen, “You smell incredible.” 

Dean laughs, “I stink…” 

“No, you smell like Dean,” Castiel’s eyes crinkle with fondness as he shamelessly sticks his face into Dean’s hair and sniffs along his neck, “It’s the best smell in the world.” 

Dean swallows, meeting Castiel’s eyes with an emotional expression, “I missed you, Cas…” he shakes his head, “Like… so fucking much.” 

Castiel’s eyes shine and he shakes his head, “Shhh,” he presses his lips against Dean’s again and the kiss deepens instantly, with Dean’s hand wrapping around the back of Castiel’s head, his fingers curling into Castiel’s hair. 

Castiel groans against Dean’s mouth and begins to hastily pull his jumper over his head, he tosses it across the floor and then peels his t shirt over his head too. Dean’s mouth finds his chest and mouths hot kisses against his flesh. He pushes against Cas’ shoulders to get him to lay down, his bare back finding the soft fleece of the blanket as he rests against the floor looking up at Dean. 

Dean is above him, frowning slightly, “Kitchen floor? Do you wanna move this to the bedroom?”

“No. I want you, right here. Right now. I’ve waited long enough and I can’t wait another second…” Castiel pulls at Dean’s shirt, rolling it down from his shoulders and tugging it from his arms while Dean smiles cheekily above him.

Castiel’s eyes fall down to Dean’s chest and he frowns at the new scar across Dean’s belly, Dean glances down following Castiel’s gaze and he gives Cas a small smile, “I’m alright… Cas, babe, I’m fine.” 

Castiel’s eyes well up with emotion, “This is why you’re home early?” 

Dean nods, before lying himself down next to Castiel on the blanket, both men turn on to their sides, facing each other, “I’m really ok. I promise.” 

Castiel’s fingers trace over Dean’s fresh red scar gently and he smiles up at Dean, his voice breaking as he says quietly, “I’m so glad you’re home, I’m so glad you came back to me… I’ve been thinking about you, every day. Missing you like crazy, every day. It’s not been the same here without you. There’s been a space in my bed and my heart where you belonged and I finally get to have you back. I feel like I’m awake again, because you’re here with me.”

Dean leans forward capturing Castiel’s lips in a slow loving kiss, that deepens but with no haste, there is nothing but pure love flowing from one man to the other, their hands roam touching bare warm skin, exploring each other once again, after months apart. 

The clock in the living room chimes for midnight and Castiel pulls back slightly, staying only an inch away from Dean, to look into his eyes as he whispers, “Merry Christmas, Dean.”


End file.
